Fotos
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Todos sentimos un poco de inseguridad al exponernos, entonces, ¿por qué enviar una foto de nuestro cuerpo?


_Buenas noches…_

 _Mientras esperan actualizaciones y toda esa joda…_

 _Acá algo que escribí jejeje. Estaba hablando con Karen y me dio la idea de redactarlo así que… disfrútenlo :3_

 _No está subido ni nada, pero, puse el T porque tiene algunas menciones implícitas :3_

 _Disfruten la lectura~~_

o

O

o

Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir pertenece al gran No-spoiler Man porque si fuera mío de mí ya sabrían el final :3

o

O

o

 **FOTOS**

o

O

o

La primera vez que la pregunta llegó en un texto me asusté. Lo admito.

 _«¿Me enviarías una fotografía… en ropa interior?»_

Esa simple frase había hecho saltar mi corazón. Porque, aquello era un poco… ¿riesgoso tal vez? ¿Cómo no desconfiar? ¿Y si la fotografía paraba en la memoria de alguien más?

 _«Lo pensaré…»_

Fue lo único que pude responder, no me atrevía a decir que no, pero tampoco sabía si estaba bien decir que sí.

Aquella noche prácticamente me probé todo lo que tenía en mi cajón frente al espejo del baño.

Nunca había pensado en lo sensual que se podía ver un poco de encaje. Y mientras más elaborado, mejor.

Creo que comencé a obsesionarme con aquello, pues cada vez que podía me encontraba a mí misma creando alguna nueva prenda íntima, llena de encaje y detalles que cuando en las noches siguientes él veía parecía no querer desvestirme.

 _«¿De verdad no puedes enviarme la foto?»_

Preguntó y mordí mis labios.

Algo muy dentro de mí me tentaba a enviarlas, me las había tomado pero, nunca presionaba enviar. Era… difícil, me sentía expuesta.

No era lo mismo que él hiciera lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo en una habitación, juntos los dos, que enviarle algo que podría detallar y detallar las veces que quisiera hasta memorizarlo.

Además, ¿qué pasaba con las estrías o la celulitis? Ya comenzaba a notárseme un poco y no podría ocultarlas, además, si lo intentaba, tal vez lo notaría.

 _«No te voy a presionar. Dulces sueños. Te amo…»_

Puntos suspensivos al final de un mensaje… los odio.

 _«Está bien, lo haré…»_

Respondí y tomé aquel conjunto que recientemente había comprado. Era sencillo, una tanga alta de esas que cubren parte de tu abdomen como una faja y un brasier a juego de color negro. A _Selena Gomez_ se le ve de maravilla en su video… ¿por qué a mí no? Pensé estúpidamente y tomé la fotografía.

Rayos.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en el gran mal que esas modelos de talla pequeña le habían hecho a la sociedad.

Me sentía tan… ¿gorda? Pero ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás.

Me recosté a la cama y tomé la fotografía, cubriendo mi rostro como única condición para enviarla.

 _«Wow…»_

Fue su única respuesta y yo con los ojos pegados del _watsapp_ viendo el "escribiendo" activarse y desactivarse una y otra vez.

 _«Lamento no verme tan linda como las modelos con las que trabajas…»_

Comenté seguido de una carita triste y dejó la conexión.

―¿Princess? ―Escuché minutos después un golpeteo en la escotilla y la abrí.

―¿Chat… Adrien? ¿Q-qué…? ―Me aferré a las cobijas, buscando cubrirme tanto como me era posible―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ―Preguntó empujándome contra mi cama―. Estás demasiado sexy para dejarte dormir sola.

Aquello comenzó a hacerse costumbre. De hecho, se tornó divertido.

Nos enviábamos fotografías a todas horas, sin importar donde estuviéramos.

Me enviaba fotografías en sus sesiones de fotos y se veía tan hermoso modelando.

Yo le respondía con alguna payasada mía en clases o una fotografía de cuerpo entero en algún espejo si tenía uno disponible.

Pero las mejores, eran las que enviaba cuando estaba a solas.

Hasta ese momento de mi vida no había considerado la posibilidad de ser una pervertida pero, me encantaba cuando en las charlas nocturnas me enviaba fotos un poco, subidas de tono, con su mano en su bóxer y aquel amigo suyo elevado.

Poco a poco el decoro se perdió dando paso a una confianza total entre los dos.

Incluso en una ocasión, me metí a hurtadillas a su habitación y una vez ahí le envíe un par de fotografías con solo sus cobijas cubriéndome.

Ese día amenazó con matarme _de placer_ si volvía a hacer algo así.

Lo hice.

 _«Cariño… ¿me envías una foto antes de dormir?»_

Preguntó y envié una fotografía con la mitad de mi cama vacía.

En cuestión de minutos llegó. Para cuando lo hizo, ya la puerta del tejado estaba abierta.

―¿Sabías que vendría?

―De hecho, esta vez rompiste tu propio record de velocidad.

Rio y se apoderó de su lugar en la cama.

Las fotos, eran definitivamente divertidas pero, nada como tenerlo a él, ahí, de verdad.

Y algo me dice que él pensaba igual.

o

O

o

 ** _~Fin~_**

 _Espero les haya gustado…_

 _Si fue así, ya saben que hacer… denme su amor :v_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
